


I Want to Trust You

by roamingaustenites



Series: Trust Me to Help [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roamingaustenites/pseuds/roamingaustenites
Summary: The beginning of Trust Me from Rey's point of view.





	I Want to Trust You

It was cold.  So cold. I couldn’t feel my feet or hands anymore.  I pulled the blanket tighter around me. I had to go just a little further before I could stop.  My legs were barely responding, willpower the only thing keeping me on my feet. Rain started to fall gently on my face.  It was almost peaceful in the freezing rain. I collapsed on the sidewalk, succumbing to the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

***

Distantly I heard a voice.  It was deep and soothing. I distantly felt long arms wrap around me, lifting me off the freezing cement.  His arms were strong and constant--opposite of everything else in my life. This wasn't so bad. His deep voice reverberated through his chest and through my body.  I couldn't understand what he was saying but the tone was soft. It was something I had never experienced. Warmth surrounded me, burning through my chilled blood. I felt everything, but I couldn't do anything about it.  Hands brushed my hair out of my face. I don't know when my hair even got into my face. I always kept my hair in my trusty three buns. That didn't matter right now. I was getting warmer. I was beginning to understand the situation I was in, but I was so uncomfortable that I once again sunk into the beckoning arms of unconsciousness.

 

***

 

When I woke up, I knew this was wrong. I must have died, because I hadn’t been this warm in what seemed like a lifetime. Blinking open my eyes, I felt panic squeeze my entire body. I was in a bed, in different clothes, all alone. I have no idea of where I am or how I got here. A large, imposing man sprinted into the bedroom. I’m not usually intimidated by others, but he was big. And muscular from what I could see.

 

Then he was talking in an almost familiar deep baritone.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, kid!”

 

Oh. I was screaming and didn’t realized. I shut my mouth and just watched this stranger. Every person I had interacted with before had done nice things and then demanded payment. I didn’t trust him, even as he tried to make himself look less imposing. He takes a step forward, so I scoot further away on the bed. I don’t want him near me. I have no idea what he wants. A vague memory of arms and warmth tried to enter my mind, but I push it down in favor of observing what was happening right now.

 

“You’re safe here.  You don’t have anything to worry about.  I saw you outside in the rain and you weren’t responding when I tried to wake you up.  You were freezing, so I brought you up here to warm you up.”

 

Oh. He was the one that picked me up after I collapsed. He’s concerned but I was still wearing different clothes, and seeing how they fit, they were clearly his.

 

“Your clothes were soaked.  I warmed you up in a bath, with all of your clothes on.  Then after you were a little warmer I tried to dry you off with a towel, but you weren’t going to get any warmer in wet clothes.  So, I changed you into some of my stuff. I tried to preserve your modesty as best as I could.” 

 

I could relax slightly after that. If he was telling the truth. But I felt like he was. He seemed earnest enough anyway.

 

“I’m Kylo, by the way.  I have some chicken noodle soup on the stove.  Would you like me to bring you some?” 

 

Kylo was a strange name, but I hadn’t eaten in at least three days. I would, and I have, eaten trash to fill my empty stomach. He seemed to notice the change in my expression and stepped back through the door.

 

“Alright, kid.  You just stay right there, alright?”  

 

He came back with two large bowls, spoons, garlic bread, and two glasses of water on a tray. The smell was rich and warm and I almost groaned out in pleasure. It had been so long.

 

“Careful, kid, it’s hot.”

 

The warning he spoke was hardly processed before I started to dig in. I wasn’t sure when he would take it away so I hurried to eat as much of it as I could.

 

“Take it easy!  It’s not going to disappear on you.  And there is a whole pot of it out in the kitchen, so you can always have more.”

 

Well, I didn’t know what to say to that so I started eating slower. I was able to taste every ingredient in the soup. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it must be heaven sent. The smell of the garlic bread wafted over to me and I couldn’t help but look over at the plate. Kylo saw where I was looking and let out a small huff of amusement before picking up it up and handing it to me.  I smile shyly up at him. I know he’s nice know, but I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always did in my life and never for the better. I watched as he started to clean up and wondered what he would ask of her.

 

He left and I leaned back determined to rest for a long as possible before I had to run from here. I sat up straight when I realized he was watching from the doorway.  Kylo walked to the opposite edge of the bed and sat down and faced her. 

 

What was he doing now?

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

I can tell him my name. It’s not like there was anyway for him to use that against me.

 

“Rey.”

 

“Hi, Rey.  That’s a beautiful name.”  He smiled gently, trying to comfort me.

 

I blushed, but hated myself for it. I was just letting myself get sucked in. Unkar always told me I was too trusting.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“Arizona.”

 

Kylo blinked. I continued to study every move he made to see if I needed to get myself out of this situation.

 

“How did you end up here, Rey?”

 

I didn’t like this line of questioning anymore. I felt the blood rush out of my face, and my eyes widen in horror. I hate my expressive face, because I could never hide anything. Kylo started to look really worried, and I don’t like that at all.

 

“Rey? Are you hiding from something?”

 

I needed to leave. I needed to leave right now.

 

Kylo quickly, almost desperately, said, “It’s okay if you are!  I know what it’s like to try and get away from something.” 

 

That made me pause and look back at him.

 

“I just want to know, so I can help you.”  

 

He smiled at my confused expression. But that couldn’t be right. He had to be mocking me. There was no way this wouldn’t end up being a bad thing.

“Yes, I am running from something.” 

 

It came out of my mouth before I could even realize I was saying it. I’m still so tired. 

 

“But I’m not going to tell you what it is!” I quickly added, so he understood that this conversation was over.

 

Kylo smiled at her.  “Alright, just let me take care of you for now.”

 

I eyed him suspiciously. 

 

“Just like that?  For…nothing?”

 

Kylo frowned. 

 

“You don’t owe me anything, kid.  You’re in trouble and I am more than willing to help you out. And I don’t want to hear any talk about you trying to pay me back.  And I mean it!”

 

I was speechless. I couldn’t trust him, but in this moment it felt like I could. At least for a little while.  

 

“Thank you, Kylo.”

 

Kylo beamed at me as I tucked myself more into the blankets on the bed.  

 

“No worries, kid.  We’ll just get you all better, alright?”

 

I smiled vaguely wanting Kylo to leave. I close my eyes after the door shuts behind him. It will be nice to pretend like I have someone to take care of me. For a few more hours.

  
  



End file.
